


Toon Cage

by PaperFox19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Cages, Hyperinflation, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Parody, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Jaden Yuki uses a Toon World deck, but while his toons are quite impressive, his ace in the hole is a trap card he can use so long as he has a toon monster on the field, it often stops his opponent’s best monster, negating it’s effects and keeping it trapped unable to attack or change it’s battle position. Jaden rather likes this card but maybe it’s because he really enjoys cage play. Cage Milking Jaden/Harem





	Toon Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Toon Cage

Jaden Yuki uses a Toon World deck, but while his toons are quite impressive, his ace in the hole is a trap card he can use so long as he has a toon monster on the field, it often stops his opponent’s best monster, negating its effects and keeping it trapped unable to attack or change its battle position. Jaden rather likes this card but maybe it’s because he really enjoys cage play. Cage Milking Jaden/Harem

Chapter 1

Everyone at Duel Academy Central was talking about it. How Jaden Yuki defeated Doctor Crowler during his duel exam, the thing was Crowler was using his deck, with his own legendary card. Jaden was no slouch, he caused quite a stir when he brought out his first monster, a Toon monster!

Crowler wasn’t worried, he still had his best monster on the field, and it could inflict piercing damage even if Jaden’s toons couldn’t be destroyed by battle thanks to his spell card. One more attack and Jaden would lose. Then Jaden pulled off his trap card, Toon Cage, thanks to this Crowler’s best monster was unable to attack or use its effects, giving Jaden enough time to launch an all-out Toon assault on his life points.

It was quite a shock for an elite Dueling Professor to lose, and an even bigger shock when Jaden Yuki was placed in Slifer Red. It was the lowest of the three dorms at Duel Academy Central. One could be a Slifer Red, a Ra Yellow, or an Obelisk Blue, and the quality of your stay at Duel Academy depended on what dorm you got into.

Jaden wasn’t worried, the Red Dorm may not have been the best, but it had a great view of the ocean, fresh air, decent enough food. Plus, he already made a friend. Syrus Truesdale, a young man who had a crippling case of test anxiety, and low confidence. They even were sharing a room together.

Their other roommate was Chumley Huffington, a second-year student, that had the aura of a wild beast. Chumley laid down the hierarchy of this Duel Academy. “Every academy is different, but here at Central, there are three dorms. At the top is the Obelisk Blue, most get in through grades or connections, the middle dorm is the Ra Yellow they are filled with those with the top scores in the tests and dueling. Then there is us the Red Wonders.”

“Wow, the Wonders!” Syrus said excitedly.

“Yeah, as in, I wonder how long till we drop out. We are the lowest of the low, the losers, the dead last, and everyone knows it.” he rolled over, and Syrus sulked.

Jaden slapped his back. “Come on Sy, cheer up, we just got here. We’ll have plenty of chances to prove ourselves. Let’s unpack later, we should go look around.” Syrus nodded and followed Jaden out of their room.

“They’ll find out soon enough,” Chumley huffed, closing his eyes, deciding to take a nap before dinner.

The boys walked around. “It’s pretty strange, meeting at the exam, and finding out we are in the same dorm, and even living together!” Syrus blushed. “Maybe we knew each other in another life like you were an ancient Pharaoh, and I was your guardian priest Seto?”

“Ancient Pharaoh huh?” Jaden chuckled. “Can’t say I don’t hate the idea.”

“Really?” Syrus blushed.

“Yeah, did you know that many Pharaohs had a harem?” he walked with his arms up behind his head, talking nonchalantly.

“H-Harem!” Syrus blushed like a tomato.

“Oh yeah, it was said that when pharaoh Atem cared about someone and wished to treasure them, he would bring them into his harem. His love was absolute and never faded, he cared for them more than he did himself.” Jaden’s words spurred images in Sy’s mind. His image of Jaden and him in Egyptian attire changed into a more erotic scene. “He didn’t just love them, he trusted them, they had become his family. I’ve heard it said their love carried on even beyond their deaths. That they met up in another life and came back together.”

“That’s beautiful!” His mind was wandering, the images his imagination were conjuring was making his heart race, and his blood rushes south.

“Oh,” he looked to Jaden, who had his eyes cast downward. Syrus followed his gaze and found his crotch getting tented by his arousal.

“Ahh!” he gasped and quickly tried to cover himself.

“Are you interested in being in a harem, Syrus?” he cupped the boy’s cheek and the bluenette shiver.

“I uh I...” his words were caught in his throat, only made worse as Jaden’s free hand moved down to cup his crotch. His hips rocked forward and Jaden caressed him.

“What if, I wanted to build a harem? Would you join my harem?” he whispered into his ear.

“Oh god!” he moaned. He couldn’t stop the pre-cum that was spilling out. If things kept up his underwear would be going through a crisis.

“Is that a yes?” Jaden kissed his cheek, letting his thumb brush over the boy’s lips.

“I-I’ve never even had a boyfriend before,” He’s known he’s been gay since he jerked off to the Dark Magician. Jaden was so attractive, so confident, it was hot! He had no idea Jaden liked guys too, let alone would be interested in him, maybe this was fate?

“I promise, I’ll take things easy with you, if you put yourself in my hands, I promise you pleasure for the rest of your life.” Jaden’s hand on his crotch, had the boy’s pants undone, his button popped and his zipper down, Jaden was rubbing him through his underwear, his wet spot growing.

Syrus stared up at Jaden’s handsome face, his eyes so warm and inviting. When they first met at the exam, he hoped they could at least be friends but this was like a dream come true. “What do you say, will you be in my harem Syrus?”

“Yes!” he moaned. Jaden sealed the deal with a kiss, and Syrus melted. He moved them and pressed Syrus against a nearby tree. ‘Oh god, his kisses are amazing!’ He felt himself twitching, and just when he thought he was gonna cum, Jaden broke the kiss.

His hands came down and lowered Syrus’ pants and underwear down to his knees, his 6-inch dick sprang up. His cock and balls were drenched in his pre-cum. This was crazy, he was standing there, hard and ready to blow, with his stuff around his ankles. If anyone came by they would see everything and that oddly made him more excited.

“Jaden!” he moaned, he was trembling. Jaden didn’t even hesitate he got down on his knees and sucked Syrus down to the root. “Oh my god!” his hands went to Jaden’s thick chocolate locks.

He hummed around his shaft, caressing his manhood with his tongue, he even let it slip out and tease his balls before he pulled back to the head. His tongue teased the tip, running along the underside of the head, teasing the sensitive glands. Syrus was in tears, drool running down his chin, as his orgasm was pulled forth on mass.

Jaden worked his dick like a pro, his body was trembling like crazy, his legs felt like jelly. If Jaden wasn’t supporting him he’d have collapsed. His talented mouth worked Syrus back and forth, teasing his balls while humming around his shaft, and teasing the tip and pumping him, before diving back down.

“I-I-I’m cumming!” The brunette could tell feeling him pulse against his tongue. Syrus came, moaning Jaden’s name loudly. “Jaden!”

Yuki drank him all down, not wasting a drop, even going as far as to suck him through his release and fondle his balls. He got milked of a couple more spurts before Jaden released him from his mouth. Syrus rode high for a while, long enough for Jaden to clean his cock and balls and get him redressed. “Why me…?”

“Hmm?” Jaden looked at him.

“I’m not smart, I’m not even great at dueling, why would you want me in your harem?” Jaden couldn’t help but laugh.

“I just sucked your dick, and you are doubting that I want you.” Syrus blushed and twiddled his fingers. “We gotta work on that confidence of yours.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Tell you what, let’s put a pin in the harem thing for now. Once you find out about some of the things I’m into then you can decide if you want to be with me or not.”

“How are you so cool?”

“Ehh, I don’t sweat the small stuff. I go with my gut in duels and life. I know how I feel about you, and I want to be with you.” Jaden smiled at him. “I don’t plan on having any regrets.”

-x-

The boys kept exploring and ended up in the Obelisk Blue stadium. There, they ran into Chazz Princeton and his two lackeys. Jaden and Chazz butted heads a bit, it seems they both wanted to be the next King of Games. It seemed Chazz was interested in Jaden, to see if he was really as skilled as the rumors were saying, or if he just got lucky.

Before they could throw down, right there, a female Obelisk Blue student showed up. It was time for the dorm meet and greet meal. So everyone went back to their respective dorms. They met their Dorm Advisor Professor Banner. He was a decent guy with a talent in the kitchen.

After stuffing their faces they got to shower before bed. The academy had a grand bathhouse that all students could use, but Slifer Red students got the crappiest time slots for it. Blue students also had a Jacuzzi and a fancy shower in their private bathrooms. Yellow Students had their own bathrooms, with a nice shower in it. As for the Red Students, their showers were outside and it was like a shower station you’d find at a beach.

The boys got their towels and toiletries and marched out to the showers. At least they had hooks for their towels, and running water, right? They started washing up, only for a gasp to be heard.

It was Syrus…

“So...so big!” through the steam and the water Syrus had gotten a look at Jaden’s third leg. Jaden was 100% shower, his cock was 15 inches of proud man meat. All the other guys began to oohh and aahh at the sight of his big dick, some got nosebleeds, others were giving Jaden a thumbs up or high fives. While Syrus felt his hole twitching at the thought of that monster inside him.

To be continued Magazines and Choices

Jaden and Syrus unpack and Syrus finds some of Jaden’s magazines. Turns out he’s interested in some unique stuff. Jaden tells him, he’ll give him time to think it over. “Jerk off, watch some porn, and really think about what being with me will mean. If you want me, be in my bed without clothes tonight, if you don’t no hard feelings.”


End file.
